Genesect
|-|Genesect= |-|Shiny Genesect= |-|ExtremeSpeed Mode= Summary Genesect (ゲノセクト Genosect) is a Bug/Steel Type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation V and is the final Pokémon in the Unova Pokédex. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | At least 5-B, likely 4-B Name: Genesect Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: 300 million years old Classification: Mythical Pokémon, Paleozoic Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Cyborgization, Transformation, Immortality (Type 1), Telepathy, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Passive Statistics Amplification, Immunity to Poison and Acid based attacks, Resistance to Normal, Bug, Steel, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, and Fairy Type moves, Even greater resistance to Grass Type moves, Immunity to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Hacking, Paralysis, Burns and Freezing Inducement, Energy Projection, Self-Destruction, Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Can turn its moves into Homing Attacks Attack Potency: Planet level (Capable of fighting Mewtwo) | At least Planet level, likely Solar System level (Fought and damaged Mega Mewtwo Y) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Mewtwo) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than its companions and kept up with Mega Mewtwo Y), higher in ExtremeSpeed Mode (Easily blitzed Mega Mewtwo Y on several occasions) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class (Made Mewtwo feel pain with some tackles) | At least Planet Class ''', likely '''Solar System Class (Injured Mega Mewtwo X in ExtremeSpeed Mode) Durability: Planet level (Tanked a Psystrike from Mewtwo no notable injuries) | At least Planet level, likely Solar System level (Took hits from Mega Mewtwo Y) Stamina: Limitless due to being a Cyborg Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: Burn Drive, Douse Drive, Shock Drive, Chill Drive Intelligence: A skilled hunter; can lead an army of 4 other Genesect. Weaknesses: Massive weakness to Fire Type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Moves: *'Techno Blast: '''Genesect's signature move. Genesect fires a beam from the cannon on its back. Changes Type depending on the Drive. *'Hyper Beam:' A large, powerful energy attack which Genesect fires from the cannon. It may have to recharge for later uses afterwards. *'Signal Beam:' Genesect fires a beam of light that may confuse the target. *'Self-Destruct:' Genesect explodes and knocks itself out. *'X-Scissor:' Genesect slashes the enemy in the shape of an X. *'Tri Attack:' Genesect fires three beams simultaneously, which may either burn, freeze or paralyze the target. *'Metal Claw:' Genesect coats its claws in a metal and the slashes at the opponent possibly boosting its attack. *'Fell Stinger:' Genesect stings the opponent. If they are knocked out Genesect's attack is increased. *'Quick Attack:' Genesect attempts to blitz the opponent with a quick burst of speed. *'Magnet Rise:' Using electromagnetism, Genesect levitates into the air. *'Screech:' Genesect releases an ear splitting screech that lowers the opponent's defense. *'Fury Cutter:' Genesect furiously slashes at the opponent. Its power rises if Genesect repeatedly uses it. *'Lock-On:' Genesect locks on to the opponent causing its next move to home in on them. *'Flame Charge:' Genesect charges the opponent while covered in flames boosting its speed in the process. *'Magnet Bomb:' Genesect fires magnetic explosives that stick to the opponent and detonate. This attack hardly ever misses. *'Bug Buzz:' Genesect releases a buzzing sound that bypasses moves like Substitute. It may also lower the opponent's special defense. *'Simple Beam:' Genesect fires a mysterious beam that turns the opponent's Ability into Simple. *'Zap Cannon:' Genesect fires off a powearful ball of electricity that also causes paralysis. *'Slash:' Genesect slashes at the opponent. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage. *'Metal Sound:' Genesect releases a metallic screeching sound that lowers the opponent's special defense. *'Blaze Kick:' Shiny Genesect only. Genesect ignites one of its legs and kicks the opponent. It may cause a burn and has an increased chance of dealing critical damage. *'Extreme Speed:' Shiny Genesect only. Genesect turns into its High-Speed Flight Form and flies at the opponent with speed that is normally almost impossible to properly react to. '''Abilities:' *'Download:' Genesect's attack or special attack increases according to which one would prove to be more effective. If the enemy’s defense and special defense are equal then special attack will be increased. In the case of there being multiple opponents their defense and special defense is added up and the proper stat is boosted according to the lower one between both. Other: * Silk: Genesect can spin a sticky silvery silk from the tips of its claws. This silk is mostly used to create structures, namely its nest, and once dried is flammable. Nevertheless Genesect can still use it to ensnare opponents. Key: Genesect | Shiny Genesect Gallery pokemon_card_game_bw_concept_art_by_hitoshiariga-d6db29w.jpg 47380-pokemon-story-of-genesect.jpg|Shiny Genesect peli_5genesect.jpg tumblr_n48ct8PMcq1rzni26o1_500.gif 37a7192264203061045e74ae7318fa5f--pokemon-mewtwo-mega-mewtwo (1).jpg Genesect_promotional_art.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Rayquaza (Pokemon) Rayquaza's Profile (Speed was equalized and Mega Rayquaza was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Cyborgs Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Insects Category:Bugs Category:Leaders Category:Metal Users Category:Sound Users Category:Thread Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4